


【TSN/NYSM/DE】Eduardo's Secret（上）

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】Eduardo's Secret（上）

    “唔......你没.......你没醉…”Eduardo被推倒在床上，被迫接受着Daniel从未有过的强势又不讲道理的亲吻。“骗子……你刚才，”Daniel带着酒味的进攻让他招架不住，只能呜咽着被迫吞掉两人相缠的津液，“骗我……”

    Daniel倒是游刃有余地捕捉着那条嫩滑的舌头舔舐，看身下的宝贝真的有些喘不过气才笑着微微松开，不过作乱的唇舌依旧在Eduardo脸上游走。

    “之前在包厢里有些醉，看到你就醒了。”Daniel徉怒地捏一把Eduardo的脸，软嫩的触感让他忍不住多欺负一点，没办法，魔术师是个不肯吃亏的人，“宝贝不乖，万一是坏人捡到我手机骗你过去怎么办？”

    Daniel没用太大力气，但被扯着脸蛋总是不舒服的，此刻Eduardo却没心思想这些——Daniel的双腿正结结实实地压在他的腿上，膝盖也暧昧地在他的大腿内侧磨蹭，甚至有向上的趋势。

    “Danny，不行，你先起来...”Eduardo急着推开他，完全忘记了自己男朋友是个彻头彻尾的控制狂，现在还是个酒精入脑的控制狂。

    Daniel见小动作被发现，不仅没有见好就收反而愈发放肆起来。“为什么要起来？不是你拉我来床上的吗？”

    魔术师颠倒黑白的功夫一流，Eduardo的脸都要烧起来了，“我是为了让你好好休息，不是...唔...”他不想跟Daniel说话了，这人根本不讲道理。

    “这就是在休息啊，宝贝，”Daniel再一次放开Eduardo的被吻红的嘴唇，好笑得看刚刚还张牙舞爪的小猫咪现在只能在自己怀里喘气，Eduardo平日里总是一丝不苟的衬衫被他扯得乱七八糟，只需要再多一点...Daniel的眼睛里盛满了欲望，从他看到Eduardo出现在包厢门口时，就打定主意今晚一定要把他的小王子吃干抹净。

    明明Daniel只有两只手，Eduardo却觉得全身上下每一处都被抚摸着，他快被灼伤了，魔术师带着他进入一个完全陌生的领域，如果不是Daniel的动作越来越过分，Eduardo可能还要沉溺在这迷离的快感里。

    “Daniel！”Eduardo用力推开了男友，随后就意识到自己的反应太过明显，面对Daniel有些委屈的眼神，即使已经猜到他是装出来的，Eduardo也有些不好意思，他的大脑开始飞速运转，企图把这一次也像之前那样蒙混过去。

    “我还在生气。”哈佛高材生很快为自己找到了绝佳的理由。

    “怎么了？”Daniel原本倒在他身边，听到这话后便撑起来看着Eduardo。调戏归调戏，真把人惹生气了他还要哄。

    Eduardo嘟囔了一声“你自己想”就不理他了，像是要防着Daniel冲上来扒光他一样用被子把自己裹严实了，只剩两个大眼睛露在外面扑闪着。

    Daniel简直一头雾水，从见面到现在他们也没说过几句话呀，除了刚才在包厢里。

    “你知道Daniel过去交过多少个女朋友吗？你知道从来没有交往能超过三个月的吗！”

    Lula那个惹祸精的话在脑海里一闪而过，Daniel恨不得把她的兔子鸽子全煮了炖汤喝，不过现在还是先安抚好吃醋的Eduardo，小家伙醋劲大了都敢推他了。

    “别听Lula瞎说，”Daniel亲了亲Eduardo的额头，好笑地看着他又往被子里缩，“我对你是认真的。”

    “我知道，”Eduardo有些不好意思地垂下眼睛，弯翘的眼睫毛像把小扇子一样无声地撩拨着Daniel的心弦，他又说：“我也是。”

    Daniel笑了，和爱人心意相通的感觉太美好，此时此刻只想把他的小王子紧紧搂在怀里再也不分开，他朝还裹在被子里的Eduardo张开双臂：“过来我抱抱。”

    当Eduardo像只蚕宝宝一样就快要拱到Daniel怀里时，他又想起什么似地停了下来：“为什么之前不带我去见你的队友？”

    “因为不想他们对你乱说，比如你刚刚听到的那些，我可是四骑士里最正经的人了，”Daniel说这话脸不红心不跳。

    “乱说？那么那么多女朋友和交往不超过三个月了？”Eduardo不想和幼稚的小女生一样去计较男朋友过往的情史，他只是想到的时候难免有些泛酸罢了，毕竟全美人民都知道Daniel过往的风流。

    “女朋友不超过三个月，但男朋友想要在一起一辈子。”Daniel主动凑过去把Eduardo连人带被抱在怀里。之前他从没想过要和谁在一起过一辈子，Eduardo是他这条漂泊不定的船只想要永远停留的港湾。”

    在Daniel的想象中，Eduardo会扑过来给自己一个甜甜蜜蜜的拥抱和亲吻，然后他就可以对这只送上门的小鹿肆无忌惮地做各种更过分的事情。但是Eduardo只是维持着缩在被子里的姿势，Daniel可以感觉到小扇子似的睫毛轻轻刷着他的脖颈，然后有什么温热的液体划过了他的皮肤。

    “怎么了？这有什么好哭的？”Daniel连忙把Eduardo的脸捧起来，拇指温柔地帮他拭去泪水，“是不是工作上遇到什么事情了？你今晚好像一直不太开心。”

Eduardo摇头，他有好多次想跟Daniel坦白，但每一次他都想着，再等等吧，等到他确定Daniel再也不会离开他的时候就说出真相，但每一次的犹豫就会带来更深的绝望，谁会接受一个怪物一样的他呢。

    “无论什么事情都跟我说好不好？”Daniel有些无措地吻着他的眼睛和脸颊，醉意和性欲都被Eduardo的泪水冲刷的一干二净，作为魔术师，他擅长揣测观众的心理以达到最完美的舞台效果，但在感情的问题上他的天分显得有些不够用，尤其是Eduardo这样一言不发地流泪，明显不是因为吃醋的问题。

    “睡吧，我累了，”Eduardo没有回答这个问题，他再一次选择了退缩，时间也不早了，他掀开裹得严严实实的被子就要下床，“我去客房睡。” 不出意外的被Daniel揽着腰抱了回来。

    “我想抱着你睡，放心，我什么都不做，”太丢人了Atlas，Daniel腹诽道，活了快三十年还要像高中生哄骗小女友一样说这种很假的话，“今晚喝多了，头好晕。”他紧搂着Eduardo的腰，鼻梁和唇在眼前白皙的脖颈上不停地蹭着，大有一副“你不答应抱着睡我就继续闹”的架势。

    不过Daniel也没闹多久，残存的酒精开始发挥作用，不一会他就倚着Eduardo睡着了。

    Eduardo想起身溜去客房，但他稍稍起身就被环在腰间的手按了回去，也不知道到底是装睡还是真睡。折腾到现在Eduardo也累了，他替二人掖好被子，很快也进入梦乡。

 

    那天晚上，Eduardo做了一个梦，梦到了他和Daniel初遇的那天，他抱着书走在哈佛的校园里，熙熙攘攘的人群并没有引起他的注意，反倒是人群中央的魔术师捕捉到了这只格格不入的小鹿。

    “hey，帮我个小忙好吗？抽一张牌，然后签上你的名字。”

    他配合Daniel完成了一个小魔术后便匆匆离开了，画面一转，Daniel又站在他寝室楼下。

    “这双水晶鞋是你的吗？”Daniel拿着他签过名的那张扑克牌走近，“对不起，我好像认错人了，你看到我的灰姑娘了吗，小王子？”

    画面又一转，Eduardo只能看见头顶昏黄的灯光，Daniel将他压在床上亲吻，火热灵活的舌头不停地纠缠着他，一边吻一边在他身上各处揉捏着。

    “喜不喜欢？”Daniel的双手继续在Eduardo身上点着火，“知不知道我想要你多久了？嗯？”

    “从第一次见你开始，”Eduardo的唇舌被堵住，只能发出暧昧的呜呜声，Daniel继续侵犯他身体的每一寸，“我就想这样…让你一丝不挂的躺在我身下…”他撕开Eduardo的衬衫，像狼一样巡视自己的猎物。

    “真好看，宝贝。”Daniel的声音因为强烈的性欲变得沙哑而性感，直直地从Eduardo的耳朵传进了心底，又像电流似的顺着血液一路往下身奔涌而去。他的双手不知道该往哪里放， 偶尔接触到Daniel裸露的皮肤就如同被火烫到那般紧张，惹得男人发出轻笑。

    “啊……不要……不行……”Daniel硬挺的下身紧贴着Eduardo的大腿，耀武扬威般摩擦着。

    “哪里不要？这里？”两粒嫩红的乳尖被咬住，Daniel想要吸出什么似的用力啃咬舔舐着，“宝贝你这里跟女人一样，又软又嫩。”

    “你别……别把我当成女人……呜……放开我……”仿佛被触动了某个敏感的开关，Eduardo开始哭喊着挣脱出Daniel的怀抱，Daniel不得不用些力气压住他，Eduardo光滑的像一条脱了水的鱼一样挣扎着，性感的胸膛和腰腹不断起伏，带着暧昧牙印和水痕的乳头惹得Daniel又一次狠狠地亲了几口。

    “我怎么会把你当成女人呢宝贝？”Daniel带着笑意的声音从他的胸口传上来，连带着Eduardo的身体都在颤抖，不知不觉中，魔术师的双手已经来到了他的身下，富有技巧地隔着裤子揉搓着那个已经隆起的地方，“女人可没有这个东西。”

    “不是……我不是女人，Danny，我不是！！”Eduardo抓住Daniel的双手着急的跟他解释，却崩溃地发现Daniel不知何时已经脱掉了他的裤子，正一脸震惊的盯着那里看。

    “这……怎么回事？”Daniel难以置信地摇着头，过去充满爱意和宠溺的眼底此刻只剩下恐惧和厌恶，“你这个……怪物。”

 

    “啊！！！！！”Eduardo从梦里醒来，吓了Daniel一跳。

    “不至于反应这么大吧宝贝？”Daniel有些好笑地看着Eduardo通红的脸，他以为自己刚刚的挑逗直接用欲望把Eduardo从睡梦中唤醒。这可不怪他，最爱的人一脸乖巧地躺在自己身边，清晨的男人谁能忍受得了这种诱惑，尤其是回想起昨晚他被Eduardo撒娇般的埋怨折腾的什么好处都没捞到，Daniel顿时恶向胆边生，照着Eduardo的脸和脖颈就吻了上去，还恶趣味的隔着衣服吸吮Eduardo的胸口，口水打湿了衬衫，透明的布料完全遮挡不住乳尖的颜色和形状，Daniel硬的发痛，手也忍不住沿着漂亮的腰线一路向下……Eduardo就是在这个时候醒的。

    “别碰我！”双眼通红的Eduardo猛地将Daniel一推，差点将人直接推下床。

    “你搞什么？！”Daniel有再大的耐心也受不了了，被人直接推开不说，别碰他？看到Eduardo紧张地低着头检查着衣服和裤子，活像Daniel要强暴他一样，Daniel气到发笑。

    “不碰你？”Daniel抓住Eduardo的手臂，刚想用实际行动“教育”一下这个被宠到无法无天的小王子，却被他浸泡在泪水里的棕色双眼瞬间击垮，方才滔天的怒火也被他脸上的湿痕熄地一干二净。

    Daniel什么狠话也说不出了，他把Eduardo抱在怀里，努力用最温柔的语气问：“到底怎么了？我错了宝贝，不哭了好不好？”尽管Daniel还是不知道Eduardo在哭什么，但先把人哄好再说，毕竟他刚才无非是仗着男人清晨的性冲动和Eduardo睡着了才敢这么做，说不理亏是不可能的。

    万幸的是，Eduardo一开始还小幅挣扎了一会，被Daniel抱得更紧了之后就不再动了，只是哭声越来越大，泪水透过衣物打湿了Daniel的胸腹，烫的他心底都在疼。

    “不哭了好不好？”Daniel被他哭的心都要碎了，他可以把不开心的Eduardo逗笑，也能把笑着的Eduardo逗得更开心，但他真的不知道怎么面对这只伤心的犹如被抛弃的小鹿，只能笨拙的抱着人轻拍后背，亲吻他汗湿的额头。

    直到哭声渐小，Eduardo浑身也不再发颤，Daniel才微微松开怀抱。

    “到底怎么了？”Daniel摸了摸他的眼睛，那里被泪水泡的又红又肿。

    “做噩梦了……”Eduardo的声音很小，“很可怕，很可怕的梦。”

    “什么？”Daniel差点笑出来，他似乎从没怕过所谓噩梦，不过每天都很忙的他睡眠时间宝贵，几乎也做不了什么梦。但他马上意识到，Eduardo跟他是不同的，他家宝贝这样娇滴滴的小王子估计十岁时还要在母亲的安眠曲里入睡，做噩梦或是打雷闪电都有可能让他抱着枕头光着脚跑去父母房间。

    “不怕啊，都是假的，我在这呢。”Daniel可没胆子笑出声，只能继续顺毛摸，但由于脑补了宝贝小时候的模样，可可爱爱的Eduardo让他忍不住调戏，“做了什么梦啊？我以为是我把你欺负哭了……”

    他说话时故意压低了嗓子凑到Eduardo耳边，最后还故意舔了一口圆润的耳垂。

    “梦到，我很害怕发生的事情。”Eduardo分不清那是梦还是现实，一定要隐瞒真相的决定和对Daniel的愧疚像要撕裂他一样。

    “不会发生的，我保证，”Daniel的吻落到Eduardo的唇上，双唇相触之间，Eduardo听见Daniel这样说，“我一直在你身边，宝贝，别害怕。”


End file.
